


Smoke Rings

by thenafics



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: It's a little ambiguous as to whether they're in a romantic relationship or not, Resurrected Jason Todd, Supernatural Elements, you can read it either way really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenafics/pseuds/thenafics
Summary: Jason is always so cold, down to his bones and Roy can only try to warm him up.





	Smoke Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Really short and just for fun. I tried to play up the undead part of Jason a bit. Ambiguous about the relationship between Jason and Roy.

Sometimes Roy thinks that Jason wouldn’t smoke if it weren’t for how hot the smokes settles in his lungs, the way it makes his breath come out warm for once, how the tobacco smell that clings tightly to his clothes and skin barely covers up the scent of storm drenched mud. So many reasons that are really just one. In the quiet moments when Jason lets Roy draw him close, Roy can smell gravedirt on him, He tries to wrap Jason up in his own warmth because Roy has always run too hot.   
Sometimes Jason is so cold that it burns to hold him. When his chest heaves with anger (with fear, because he can’t have one without the other), Roy has to watch from a distance as Jason exhales frozen breaths that look like smoke. Roy watches Jason’s planned irrationality and wonders why no one else sees the method is the madness. Batman seems under the impression that the show Jason puts on for him is just the real Jason and Roy’s not sure if he wants to laugh or slap the Bat for being so foolish. Jason simply knows that rationality won’t break through.  
It’s alright though that Jason is so cold. That sometimes he’s a little closer to a what than a who. Because Roy knows so much of the evil out there and Jason is none of it. The world tentatively calls Arsenal a hero and says outright that Red Hood is a villain. Jason laughs and says “Fair enough,” with a shrug because sometimes he is. Sometimes he has to be a villain to do the right thing. Roy thinks that’s alright. They’re alright. Because people always write their history books about the outlaws. They’ll always make movies about the rebels with golden hearts sitting around the campfire blowing smoke rings until their final stand.


End file.
